When Remy Met Rogue
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: If Remy got caught breaking into the Institute-to join the X-Men... and Rogue had a particularly violent streak... and Logan was actually okay with the whole Romy thing... there would be a lot of Romy fluff and no real plotline. But it's only my first fic
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men:Evolution, don't own any songs, don't even own half of the storyline :(

A/N: This is the first fanfiction piece I ever wrote. Only two people have read it. My sister, who doesn't give a darn about the X-Men unless it's to tell me how stupid she thinks they are, and my friend, Cobra, who actually liked it. (Although she did say it needed more… yeah…) I wrote it all down on notebook paper before I got my fanfiction account, soooo here it is. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please remember this is my first fic.

Yeah yeah, I know the title is terrible. I wrote the story before the title and I wrote the story mainly because 1) I am obsessed with the X-Men, and 2) I was bored in study hall one day. Enjoy.

When Remy Met Rogue(1)

The Beginning

- _Okay, so Remy wen' a little ove'board wit' de powers. So wha'? He didn' 'urt anybody! Well, except 'imsel', but dat doesn' really coun' does it?_

"'Parren'ly it does," he muttered to himself as he stood in the rain, glaring at the large mansion before him. "So, wha' if Remy jus' 'bout blew himsel' up? Does _Pere_ really 'ave t' send 'im off t' _New York? _It's _cold_ up 'ere!"

"'Ey, pup, getcha mind on wha' y're doin'!"

He rolled his eyes. "Remind Remy 'gin,_ Pere _why we're sneakin' in? Don' dat Professor know we's comin'?"

His father grinned. "Of course 'e knows, _petiet_. But where's de fun in knockin'?"

He groaned. And then the lawn went berserk. Missiles were flying, lasers were flying, the two thieves went flying to avoid being blasted into oblivion.(2)

And that was before the inhabitants of the mansion came out to play.

Later, Xavier told Logan that he knew the intruders were the LeBeaus, but he figured it was best that they learned not to sneak into Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters right away. And anyway, it kept the kids sharp.

Remy skidded around the corner to avoid the big gun coming out of the wall and pointing at him. He charged a card and threw it, effectively ending _that_ threat, before turning around to find himself face to face with a new one.

He liked this face. White skin surrounding darkly made up lips and eyes. Green eyes, very _belle_ green eyes. Her hair was unusual, auburn, with two white streaks in the front. She was soaking wet and dressed in long jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, both black. And she was wearing gloves.

_Why are we fightin', again? _he asked himself as he faced this new opponent._ Seriously, we're gonna be 'ousemates. Why can' _Pere _do somet'in' legally fo' _once?-

He stood before her, his arms crossed over his chest, confident that he could take the best she had to offer.

She glared at him, daring him to move.

A cocky grin appeared on his face, just begging her to take him on.

She obliged.

When his head stopped ringing, he cautiously stood up. She hadn't hit him again after wiping that smirk off of his face. He hoped that meant she wasn't going to.

Slowly, he inched toward her. When he was five feet away from her, he stopped instinctively and looked down. Somehow he just knew that if he came any closer, he'd get belted again.

Tentatively, he raised his head and looked at her. She was watching him, her face impassive, her eyes… curious. No anger, no other emotion at all. Her lack of expression made him bold enough to take two steps…

She didn't say a word. The blank face she wore never shifted. She simply reached out a suddenly gloveless hand and touched his forehead. Her skin was soft. He collapsed.

"Why me!"

Remy LeBeau awoke to the sounds of a first class tantrum. And, having thrown a couple of those in his life, he knew first class when he heard it.

"WHY ME?" a crash followed this, as well as the sounds of breaking glass and yelps from another person.

The actual tantrum thrower was female by the sound of it, and she had an attitude.

"Ah don't _want_ him with me! Who _is_ he anyway?"

"A new student. And you took him in-"

Instantly, she turned on the poor unfortunate soul who'd dared to argue with her.

"Don't you _dare _try to hand this off on me! Ah was simply following orders. 'Take down the threats' you said. Well, he was a threat!"

"Or maybe she just like his looks, huh, Rogue- owch!"

"If you ever- ever dare to insinuate something like that again Ah'll-" she was cut off

"Rogue. You are responsible for him. And we are short of space. So until further notice, he is with you. You'll be fine."

Something important sounding got broken, and Remy flinched as the yeller exited the room and glared at him.

His eyes widened. The calm, expressionless girl from- however long ago it was- was the screaming maniac glaring at him now.

He sat up, checking to see if this bothered her. She didn't move, so Remy relaxed a bit. He slowly started to stand up…

And was instantly hit by a wave of nausea. He fell back and allowed his body to rest on the floor.

"Ya alright?"

Her voice was smooth with a sweet southern drawl.

He blinked. "Remy- Remy not sure."

She cocked her head. "Remy?"

"Dat's me."

She raised her eyebrows, and a spark of curiosity lit her emerald eyes.

"We should get ya to the Me-Bay," she said finally. He nodded and she reached down to offer her hand. He took it, wondering why she was wearing gloves with a short-sleeved t-shirt. She pulled him to his feet.

They began to walk down the hallway. Suddenly, the nausea hit again, and he stumbled back against her. His hand brushed her bare arm, and the world went black.

For the second time in a day and a half, she'd knocked him out.

- This marks the part where I realized that the rest of the story won't make sense if Remy doesn't have a reason to be where he is when he is. So yeah. The parts inside the dotted lines? Totally just made that up.-


	2. He Thought, She Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Typing that sentence makes me sad. I hope I don't actually have to type it for every chapter of this thing… and I don't own the song… Jason Derulo does

Hellooooo Eyes For Eternity! Cool name and since you are my first ever reviewer that actually counts since you are on Fan Fiction with me… I have decided to answer you at the top! Okay, yeah sorry about the accent. When I originally wrote the fic, I hadn't read much fanfiction yet, so there was very little accents. Now, everyone has their accent in place. But, yeah, that was pretty thick. Remy does speak in third person half the time though… bothered the Cobra too…

'Kay, there were number thingys in there that I forgot about. I was so excited about posting my first chapter of my first fanfiction that I rushed a bit. Anyhoo, the numbers near the title and somewhere around "blasted into oblivion"? Yeah, those are stealys. Ish. The title is a play off of a movie I have never seen, called "When Harry Met Sally." Whatever. I needed a title. And "blasted into oblivion" is from StarWars. Because Obi-Wan Kenobi rocks. Yeah. Moving on… (another steal. Johnny Depp, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Do I own _anything_?)

Chapter Song: In my Head- Jason Derulo Read the chapter. Maybe the song only makes sense in my head. Oh, bad pun, _bad_ pun…

He Thought, She Thought

She watched him anxiously as he slept. He'd been sleeping for hours.

Professor Xavier said it was a fever mixed with a healthy dose of her powers that had kept him out. Apparently, he had decided to break into the mansion while fighting a cold. When it started to rain, he'd come down with a fever.

Now it had broken, but she wasn't sure if he was ready to wake up.

Her answer came a second later when he groaned. "Uhh." She glanced at him. His eyes were open.

"Uh, Remy don't feel too good," he said pathetically.

She found herself smiling at him in relieved sympathy. Instantly her grin evaporated and she glared at him.

He looked alarmed. "Uh-oh, what've I done?"

"What've ya done? (1)" she yelled. "Ya've gone and gotten me stuck with ya! Ah brought ya in 'cause they said to take down the threats and it didn't seem right to leave ya unconscious in the rain. Now, jus' 'cause Ah was the one who took ya out,_ Ah _hafta take care of ya!"

He obviously wasn't feeling that bad because he began yelling back. "Hey! Remy didn't ask fo' y' sympathy! Y' coulda left m' in de rain! Wouldn'ta bothered m'!"

She glared at him then stomped away.

Professor Xavier smiled at the sullen young man in front of him. Remy glared at him and clenched and unclenched his fist.

The boy's thoughts were angry. The telepath raised his eyebrows at the colorful descriptions of violence Remy would love to hand out right then. He_ really_ didn't want to be here.

The professor had to hide a laugh behind a cough when Remy's thoughts turned to Rogue.

_Dat, dat, agh! Who does she t'ink she is exactly? Distractin' Remy when he's tryin' t' do his job. Distractin' wit' dose big green eyes, an' her hair! An' her skin, so smooth an' white… Wouldn'a got me if she 'adn' started movin'. Couldn' help m'self. Heaven help m' as she came at m' t' put m' down, all Remy could t'ink of was 'ow she _moved.

The professor's amused grin snapped him out of his own thoughts. He scowled.

Instantly, the professor covered his smile and spoke. "Hello, Remy."

The boy looked at him suspiciously. "How y' be knowin' my name?"

"I know a lot of things, Remy LeBeau. For instance, I know why you are here. Your powers acted up suddenly."

"Who are you?"

My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I hope you will enjoy your stay.

Remy rolled his eyes. _Not likely._

His mind was still there. The people she absorbed went back to normal as soon as they came to, but she kept a little piece of them inside her head; not by choice of course. Sometimes they talked to her, usually, she didn't know they were there. Occasionally, the professor would help her clean out her mind.

_Might have to ask him 'bout getting' on that._ She thought as Remy LeBeau resurfaced in her head.

He was talkin' to her, a Cajun conscience- though she wasn't sure if he qualified after seeing his resume.

Remy LeBeau. Nineteen years old. Brown hair, long enough to braid if he wanted. Born in New Orleans.

The information flowed in pieces.

Tall, maybe, 6'2", cat-like, lean. _Obviously not too lean though,_ her own consciousness broke in, remembering his muscular arms. She shook her head, Remy's psyche continued.

He loved card games. Enjoyed fighting. Occuptation? Well, deah, he is de heir t' the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. He liked to read, but would rather be out doors on his Harley or wallowin' in the mud with his cousins rather than be cooped up inside.

_Is he nice? _she thought._ Does he care about anything or anyone? What's he _really_ like? Does he have a girlfriend-_

"Why ya askin', Cherie?" Remy's voice asked tauntingly. "Don' halfta tell ya dat though. Ask him y'rself."

Angry with herself, Rof=gue banished him and was completely in control again. But-

Why _was_ she asking? She didn't care if the stupid Cajun had a femme somewhere- ugh! Thinkin' in French! She was definitely goin' to ask the professor to get rid of all the people in her head. Bad enough that they shared her head space and she heard voices, but no way was she going to put up with them in her own mind.

So. Remy.

He was tall, handsome, she'd give him that. But a thief… she'd come to that later. Nineteen years old, liked fighting, huh. Sounded like an ad in the personals section of the newspaper.

She raised and eyebrow. If the voice in her head was any indication, Remy was probably one who answered those ads. Cherie indeed.

Rogue returned to his looks. Confident that nobody would be able to hear her thoughts, she allowed herself to enjoy the image of him standing before her, the feel of his hard muscles as she grabbed his arm, and… his eyes.

Black eyes. Eyes that search your soul. Black eyes with a brilliant red around the pupil. Like playing cards…


	3. Roomies

Disclaimer: Indy does not own X-Men. Indy does not own X-Men. Indy does not own X-Men… CRAP! They've brainwashed her! She's like a robot! She's.. catatonic! _**I am not!**_ Ahhh! Indy! You're back!

Shout outs!

Thank you Eyes For Eternity, my faithful reviewer of two chapters.

3Blue3Moon3: You wanted ages here they are-

Remy: 19

Rogue: 17 (I like Remy anywhere from 16 to 25 and Rogue's age is usually based on his. She's never more than 5 years younger than him with me.)

Jean: 18

Kurt: 17 (He'll be here soon)

Kitty: 16 (So will she.)

Scott: 18 (He was the poor unfortunate soul who tried to argue with Rogue in the beginning.)

Logan: Who knows? (He's literally mentioned twice.)

Rogueslove22: Why on Earth would you think _that_?

Somebody by the pseudonym of tenchi13 added this story to their story alert/subscription. Thanks. Don't forget to REVIEW!

Okay, this doesn't really have a plot okay? Just randomness. And fluffiness.

'Kay, Chapter 3…

Roomie

When he returned to the Med-Bay after the day, Dr. Hank McCoy stopped him.

"I'm sorry Remy, but you can't be sleeping in here anymore. We need to keep it free for the little sick ones. (1)

Remy nodded. "'Sokay. Remy will sleep wherever you wan' him to." He shrugged. "Sleep on a couch, or floor."

Hank hesitated. "Well, you see, we actually are sort of remodeling, so the couch idea isn't really going to work. And we can't have you sleeping on the floor. That's just silly. But we don't have any extra bedrooms. We didn't think we'd have this many kids so soon, so the mansion is being expanded. Everybody has a roommate. Most have to share with three actually. Well, except for-"

The professor cut him off and slipped into Remy's mind. "I'm sorry, Hank, but we have sleeping arrangements for Remy. Remy, please come to my office."

"What!"

Charles Xavier nodded. "Yes. I know it's unconventional, but we really are a bit desperate. And her room is the only one with an extra bed."

Remy groaned, but the thought of sharing a room with Rogue flickered briefly in his mind. _Hmm, I could be fun…_

"Of course I'll expect you to be a gentleman," The professor was saying. Remy smirked. _Of course._ "Oui, Professor."

Remy knocked on the door of Rogue's room and leaned on the wall, grinning. When the door didn't open, his smile grew wider, and he knocked again.

She flung the door open, knowing it was him somehow, and without even looking at him, laid a hard right to his jaw. He staggered back against the wall and yelped. Rogue just stood there, looking at him.

When she was sure he wasn't going to pass out, she opened the door and let him in. Keeping a safe distance from her fists, he entered her room, her privacy, and officially, her life.

Right away she laid down the law.

"Don' touch my stuff, don' touch me."

Even with his jaw feeling like a broken plate, Remy couldn't resist saying, "Aw, come on, _cherie, _why not?"

She glared at him. "_**What**_ did you just call me?"

He grinned. "_Cherie_."

"Don't."

"Why not?" he gave her a cheeky wink. "Y' are aware it only means 'dear' righ'?"

She shot him a withering glare. Undaunted, he stared into her gorgeous emerald eyes, wondering how she could be so beautiful when she was looking like she wanted to kill him.


	4. She's So Cute When She's Mad

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, rub it in… Songs aren't mine, X-Men aren't mine, Remy and Rogue aren't mine…**

**A/N: I love fanfiction! It is so cool to be a part of something that other people I know _aren't _a part of. And people I don't know are! Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but seriously. We (fanfictioners) have like, our own _lingo, _you know? Like, we all know what an OC is, and what it means when a story is AU. I just told my brother about a story I was working on and I mentioned that it was AU. He was like _what?_ It made me feel awesome! Like I'm part of a secret club or something!**

**Sorry, childish, author stint! Am I the only one who feels that way?**

**Anyhoo, thanks to Eyes Of Eternity as usual. 3Blue3Moon3, glad to see you're still reading. (Yeesh, I sound like she's been reading for years. Please, it's only three chapters, it's not a big deal like if it was 20-something chapters… which it won't be sorry.) Rogueslove22, thanks so much for your review. scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass, Indy enjoys knowing that you enjoy. And here's Kitty! ;)**

**Onward!**

**Wait! Sigh, every time Indy starts to write the chapter, she realizes she needs to say something else. Sigh again. Anyway, the numbers? If Indy doesn't say anything about them at the bottom, she's sorry. She forgets these things.**

**'Kay, onward!**

**Wait! Did anybody understand the song from chapter 2? 'Cause nobody said anything and Indy isn't confident enough to assume that everyone just got her obscure song-matching-the-chapter-thing. An' it's not like the song by Jason DeRulo had anything to do with it. It's jus' dat dey were t'inkin' 'bout each other… jus' let Indy know _sil vous plait_? (Is that even how you spell that? My only knowledge of French is coming from you people, you'd better deliver!)**

**Righ' go on now.**

**Wait!**

**No, I'm jus' kiddin' now. Go on read. Indy ain' gon' stop y'.**

Chapter Song: Love This Pain- Lady Antebellum

She's So Cute When She's Mad

Kitty Pryde rolled over in bed and sighed, above her, the screaming rose and fell like waves.

Rogue and Remy were at it again. Arguing, _always_ arguing. Unfortunately, it didn't matter the time of day, location, or company. If one of them had a problem with the other, the entire mansion got to hear about it.

Kitty sighed again and slipped out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 am on a _Saturday._ She glared up at the ceiling. He'd been here three weeks, and he'd already managed to make enemies of those who liked to sleep in on weekends. Which was mostly everybody. _Couldn't they at least like, __**try**__ to get along?_

She heard an extra loud screech of "Remy LeBeau!" and then a heavy thud. She winced. Sometimes their arguments got a little bit… physical.

Remy staggered into the Med-Bay. Hank McCoy looked at him and sighed. Three weeks ago, a few days after Remy had been moved into Rogue's room, he had shown up with a dazed expression and a black eye. Hank was not satisfied by his vague explanation for his injuries, but he had no proof and Remy didn't seem to hold a grudge, so, for now, Hank let it be. Like clockwork, Remy had arrived at the Med-Bay nearly every other day sporting bruises, black eyes, scrapes, carpet burns, busted lips, aching bones, and once even a concussion. Today, his nose was bleeding.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be broken, and the bleeding has stopped, so I guess your nose is okay."

Remy felt his nose gingerly. "Merci."

Hank was watching him. "Say, Remy," he asked. "How come I never see Rogue in here?"

Remy looked confused. "_**Rogue**_? Why would you see_**Rogue**_?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Remy, we both know that Rogue is the one who sends you here to me everyday. What I'm wondering is why hasn't she come in with her own bruises from your little- scuffles."

"Why would she? She don' get any."

"How's that? You aren't the type not to defend yourself, boy."

Remy looked appalled. "Y' t'ink Remy fights back? Strikes his c_here_? Non, non, you 'ave him all wrong. Rogue and I fight, argue, whatever. Remy makes Rogue angrier and she hits him. Remy lets her 'cause he knows it's his fault."

Hank looked confused now. "Then why do you make her mad on purpose?" he asked.

Remy sighed, his eyes softening. "Awww, Remy can' 'elp it. Firs' time was jus' an acciden', but _Cherie_ jus' looked so 'dorable when she was mad. Well, Remy likes de pain too much, 'spose. Pain in de bones he can handle, _chere_ is welcome to bruise whatever she likes. Remy will take it."

Hank shook his head and allowed Remy to hop down off the examining table and snatch a lollipop from the jar as if he were a child before running off to continue his new favorite pastime: annoying the Rogue.

**A/N: Haha. Indy was just reading ahead in our notebook paper copy of this, and she noticed something. Right about the time we started reading more fanfiction, the accents picked up. All of the accents in this chapter were added just now, re-writing it. Starting next chapter, accents were there on the notebook paper. You are all such an influence on me. Seriously, mates, my vocabulary is a vierd mix o' French, German, and Aussie slang. Be proud, you are educating me.**

**I have discovered this fun thing that has been there all along that allows me to edit the documents to make them look right! Yay me. It's about time.**


	5. Knockout Kisser

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… my gosh that just gets harder to type every chapter.**

**A/N: Well, everyone seemed a little surprised at Remy's little… tussles with Rogue. Trust me please, he's not a masochist, he's helping **_**her**_** out. In a really weird way. The chapter after this one explains why he lets her hit him and doesn't really defend himself.**

**Shout outs!**

**Eyes for Eternity: First Reviewer, ever faithful. Your review is always appreciated.**

**3Blue3Moon3: Review was lots of fun, the last bit cracked me up.**

**Rogueslove22: Shhh… he doesn't know that yet…**

**umm, anybody I missed, sincerest apologies.**

**And now… more of Rogue hitting Remy, but that's okay 'cause well, you'll see.**

**The title of this actually came from a line in a song called Daddy's Money (which I do not own, though I'm not sure who does), that goes: "…She's a good bass fisher, a dynamite kisser…" So yeah, it's not exactly the same, but it's close.**

**On with the show!**

Knockout Kisser

*SLAP*

"OW! Holy- mon chere, dat _hurt!_"

"Good, it was supposed to!"

"Ah, chere, amour hurts non?"

Ah'm _not_ in love with you, Swamp Rat!"

"Terms of affection."

"Affection my foot! You don' love me, you jus' like to flirt. Not jus' with me."

"Cherie, y're de only one, Remy swears!"

"Yeah, an' so was every other gal before me!"

"Jealous, Roguey?"

"Ha! Not on your life!"

"Den why y' arguin' wit' Remy?

"Ah'm not!"

"Y' are! Y're disagreein' wit everyt'in' I say!"

"No Ah'm not!"

"Dere y' go again!" (1)

"Listen, Remy LeBeau, if you don' get outta here in the next three seconds Ah'm gonna do somethin' Ah might regret!"

"Like what?"

"Well-"

He pressed his lips to hers. She gasped, unknowingly speeding up the process already working in the Cajun. She felt his psyche in her mind open up to receive the new information, and she caught Remy as he collapsed.

"Yeesh , Rogue, didya hafta put him out?"

Kitty and Rogue were watching Remy sleep, lying in a bed in the Med-Bay.

"I mean, like, I know he's a pain sometimes, but did you really have to-"

"It was an accident."

"How is it an 'accident'?"

"Ah, he- we just, just- Ah dunno- we… touched."

Kitty looked at her friend suspiciously. "'Just touched'?"

Rogue blushed. "Whatever."

Kitty raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She stood up and left the room, leaving rogue to watch over the sleeping Cajun. Speaking of…

"Uhhh, Cherie, Remy don' feel good."

She smirked. "Serves ya right, Swamp Rat. Shouldn'ta kissed me."

He grinned then, the entire exchange running through his mind. He winced suddenly.

Rogue gave him a look. "Gotta headache, doncha?"

Grimacing, Remy nodded. Then, remembering the feel of her lips, he save a slight, sly smile. "Yeah, but man. chere, it was worth it!" She glared at him.

Kitty Pryde pulled her head out of the room from her inconspicuous location by the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**A/N: It has occurred to Indy dat Remy is spendin' a great deal o' time in de Med-Bay. Maybe Hank should jus' keep him a permanent bed dere. Also, Remy is sleepin' a lot in dis story. And Rogue is doin' an awful lot o' glarin'. Indy wonders if dis will change. (It doesn't. It's all written out on notebook paper 'member?)**

**Haha! I remembered! Anyhoo, I often have this argument, well, **_**part**_** of this argument with a (friend, non-enemy?) of mine. (Well, maybe sometimes an enemy.) **

**Him: You're disagreeing with everything I say!**

**Me: I am not!**

**Him: You just did it again!**

**Lol, peace.**


	6. All the Ways to Make Her Mad

**Disclaimer: If Indy were to say dat she owned de X-Men, and totally came up wit de idea fo' dere lives and actions, and absolutely is in charge of wha' dey do… ahh! D'accord, yeesh! Touchy much? Indy don' own dem, 'kay?**

**A/N: Okay, apparently, Indy doesn't limit herself to the X-Men. She shows up pretty much anytime I sit down to write. This amazing author named Robin McKinley wrote this book in which she re-told the "Twelve Dancing Princesses." And it was great. So now, I wanna do my own re-telling of it, 'cause I got an idea and it wouldn't go away. And so, I began to write.**

**Do you all have any idea how difficult it is to create names and descriptions and**_** personalities**_** for 24 people? I mean, I know there's only 12 girls, but I had to do their guys too right? And then, once I finally got all that sorted out, I had to get out of X-Men mode! Seriously, when I mentioned the chief of security, I nearly named him Nick Fury! And the "king?" Professor X much? And my favorite girl, my mainest main character… has a very… Rogueish personality. And if we have a Rogue you all know who else is gonna show up…**

**Sorry 'bout that, got a little sidetracked. It's not like you all read this part anyway. *Sigh* Indy knows, you all just want to get to the Romy… so Indy will stop now. She guesses.**

**Thanks 3Blue3Moon3, always a pleasure. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rougueslove22: It is gratifying to know that Indy continues to crack you up.**

**scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass: Glad to see you haven't moved off into funner and awesomer writings and left me in the dust. Thanks for your review.**

**And… Begin!**

**WAIT! I did it again didn't I? Oh, well.**

**Anyway, it's not that I don't **_**like**_** Jean, but, well okay, yeah, I don't actually care that much for Jean. But she's not all bad. She's just so sickeningly perfect. That's why she and Scott bore me to tears. Honestly. They're both so perfect it's disgusting. Give me Romy, Jonda, and Kurtty any day. Ugh. The point of this little rant was to explain that Jean's presence in this fic is not entirely vindictive. But, as Remy says, 'she's pretty, nice, and best of all, Rogue can't stand her."**

All the Ways to Make Her Mad

Jean Grey glanced nervously at the tall, dark Cajun leaning on the wall. Since he'd arrived two months ago, Remy LeBeau had been behaving himself wonderfully. Charming yes, but still quite the gentleman. True, he had flirted with every girl in the mansion, but he hadn't pressed anything. After Kitty's shocking revelation –OMG! He like, totally _kissed_ her!- a betting pool had been set up as to his and Rogue's relationship. Kurt and Kitty had laid down twenty each that the two Southerners would be a couple by the end of April. It was now two weeks from the end of the month, and everyone else felt that, by the way the pair's quarrels continued, they had better take that bet. Rogue had soon gotten over her initial dislike of Remy for invading her personal space as she saw it, but _Lord_ those two would argue.

Jean had refused to take part in the gamble, though secretly favoring Kurt and Kitty's side. There was just something about the Cajun's face when he looked at Rogue. He was generally lighthearted, but even when he was completely happy, the minute he saw her, his whole face would gain new life. His intense, rather frightening red-on-black eyes would light up, and a brief flash of tenderness would cross his face before being replaced by a smirk just begging to be attacked. He would tease Rogue into a playful banter, their wit slinging back and forth like a baseball. Sometimes, he would take it too far, and the look in his eyes told Jean that he'd done it on purpose, because the only time she'd touch him was to hit him. (1)

Remy was standing very quietly near a wall. Jean didn't like it. Remy was _never_ quiet. The teenage mutant had so much energy. His ability to charge non-organic materials with kinetic energy usually kept him under control, but she knew for a fact that one charge during the Danger Room session that day did not a restful Cajun make. Usually, he'd be bouncing off the walls. (2) Her eyes narrowed. He was up to something.

Remy LeBeau was indeed up to something. He scanned the room. Rogue had entered a few moments before and he realized suddenly that the way he felt whenever he looked at her had a name. He was in love with her. The idea was a comfortable one, one he must have realized sub-consciously for it to not shock him out of his skull. But he wasn't sure of her feelings. They were friends yes, but- he wasn't sure. The only hope he had was when he flirted with other girls. The look she shot him had often caused so many fights he couldn't keep track, and the look she gave the girls was downright murderous.

Today, Remy wanted a reaction. A _passionate_ reaction. Even though, with Rogue, it would probably hurt. Her _passion_ usually meant anger, which, since it was Rogue, usually led to violence.

Remy idly wondered what she would do and how much it would hurt. Would she just slap him, or punch him, or would he end up in the Med-Bay again, really worked over? He actually kind of hoped it was the latter. She'd have to touch him a lot. She was so afraid of touch when she really thought about it. She wouldn't even take his hand to help herself- even though they both wore gloves. But when he pushed her just far enough, she forgot not to touch and she just let it out. Sometimes just a hands thing, but occasionally, she'd throw her whole self into it. Tackling him, elbowing, kicking, straddling him while yelling into his face. She would get loud. And he let her, let her take her anger at the mutation that left her alone out on him. He took every punch she threw while, surreptitiously, he managed to keep her from permanently damaging him. Remy shook his head a bit ruefully. _Remy'll help his chere anyway he can, but he sometimes wishes it didn't have to end with him in pain, _he thought wryly.

He kept scanning. Who to- ah. Jean. Miss Perfect. She was pretty, nice, and (best of all) Rogue couldn't stand her.

Pushing away from the wall, he caught his chere's eye and smirked. Aware that something was going down, the entire room turned covertly to watch him as he made his way over to Jean. He could practically _hear_ Rogue's fury.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he purred, bending to kiss Jean's hand. She raised her eyebrows. "What do you want, Remy?" He smiled, a sly smile. "Oh, not'in' much. Jus' un petite kiss."

She looked incredulous. Remy smirked and leaned in a bit. He wouldn't actually kiss her if it came down to it, but what was taking Rogue- ah. Behind him he heard Rogue come to her feet (was it normal that he knew her by the sound of her footsteps?), and he was fully expecting the slap when it came. Except it wasn't from Rogue. And it had a lot of telekinetic power behind it. Jean glared at him as he reeled back, feeling as if his cheekbone was smashed.

And then her glare turned to shock as the little auburn haired Southern belle jumped between them. Rogue pulled her lips back into a snarl and hissed. "Don' ya hit him. Don' ya _dare_ ever hit him."

Jean was nonplussed. " B-but _you_ hit him all the time!" she protested. Rogue shot her a death glare.

"Ah am _allowed_ to hit him," she announced outrageously, not bothering to justify why that was. "He makes me mad on purpose. So Ah hit him. Wit' _my own_ strength. That telekinesis was unnescessary and way too powerful! You could've really hurt him!"

Jean started to say something but Rogue cut her off. "Don' touch him, Jean. Don' hit him, don' pick on him, don'. Jus' don'." She turned on her heel to Remy, reaching up to cup his face in her gloved hands to assess the damage. Even with a busted face and a massive shock, Remy couldn't resist. "Aw, cherie, dat be so sweet, y' comi' t' Remy's rescue like dat. He 'ppreciates it."

She glared up at him. "Served ya right, Swamp Rat. You're lucky you've already got a banged up face or Ah'd be takin' care o' that myself." She suddenly noticed where her hands were: one on his shoulder, the other at his cheek. She dropped them quickly. Still glaring at him, she backed off and walked away.

**A/N: Well, gol-lee, mates, they seem ta spend half o' there bloody lives either sleepin', glarin' or walkin' away! What on **_**Earth**_** is Indy doin'?**

'**Ello, there, sorry if Oi startled ya. Oi'm **_**the other one.**_** Shhhhh, nobody's s'posed ta know. Bu' Indy lemme out, so's Oi could do tha note-y thing-ys. Wasn't that sweet of 'er?**

**1 Wey-al, whoever was writin' this portion o' the fic had a smart comment ta make 'bout that last loine or somethin' but either she didn' tell me, or Oi fergot. Indy says Oi prolly fergot. Oi don' 'xactly think that's fair, but when you're dealin' with Indy… well, Oi troy not ta argue with 'er too much. The other Sheila, now, she's much easier ta handle. Leastways, she ain't about ta blast me off tha face o' the earth.**

**2 Oi, a'member this one. The body-owner was chucklin' internally at the image of Remy bouncin' off tha walls. Oi mean, seriously, ya can see Kurt doin' that, but Remy? Proiceless, mates.**

***Sounds of struggle***

**Get back inside, you. **_**Foine, foine, yeesh, yor worse than Indy! **__**Indy heard dat!**__** Bloody heck.**_

**See how they refer to me? "The body-owner." Thanks. **


	7. That Thing You Do

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter, I didn't own it the chapter before that… honestly people. Get a clue.**

**A/N: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated for two days, but my sister was hogging the computer last night, and watching the stupidest version of Pride and Prejudice I have ever seen. But it was funny, so that was alright. And also, my last update was done at 4 am, and I had a headache the next day. Nocturnal I may be, but I actually have to be awake during the day as well, so sleeping has to be done at night. Ugh. Life.**

**Reviewers!**

**3Blue3Moon3: I hope I'm not boring you with all the weird violence. Don't worry, this chapter wraps it up.**

**Rogueslove22: Your review was appreciated as always. Only one chapter to go after this one!**

**scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass: Ahhhh, the bet….**

**yingyanggirl: Oh my goodness, do I dare believe we have a new reviewer! Yay!**

**DynastyWolf: Oh, look now!**_** Another**_** one! We're almost done! Glad you like!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END OF CHAPTER IF YOU USUALLY DON'T! THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT WAL-MART- wait, sorry, wrong announcement…**

**Oh, yeah, if it wasn't already obvious, I'm doing some major time skips here.**

**On with the Romyness!**

**Chapter Song: Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift.**

That Thing You Do

Kurt and Kitty were in danger of losing their bet. The Cajun and the Southern belle were, quite frankly, the two most stubborn people they'd ever met. He was clearly (to everyone but her) in love with her, but Kurt and Kitty knew he'd never want to acknowledge it. And she was beginning to have feelings for him to, but there was no way she was going to act on them. Neither would admit to what everyone else could see. The gamblers were getting antsy…

Rogue could have kicked herself as she stood, yet again, facing off with the incorrigible, unmanageable boy with the cocky smirk and incredible eyes. Why was she arguing with him again? Not only were they friends (weren't friends supposed to get along?), but she never _ever_ won arguments with him. She'd start out just fine, her wit swinging out to bite him sharply, but the second he caught her eye, she was lost. Those red-on-black, engrossing, _hypnotic_ eyes would freeze her, and she couldn't look away, much less think of something clever to say. This was the point where Rogue would usually snarl and tackle him. It was the only way to free herself, but unfortunately, it just gave him more arsenal.

"Jus' can' keep y' hands off Remy, huh, chere?"

She'd hit him, secretly enjoying the sensation of him underneath her hands, even as she bruised that perfect body. She knew she was falling in love with him. It was a bit scary how sudden it seemed. But it couldn't have been that sudden. Those things didn't just happen over night. _Why was I scared?_ She thought. She couldn't help being in love. So she did the smart thing and simply enjoyed the ride. To herself of course. Nobody else needed to know.

Remy watched her fist tighten and heard her breathing quicken as she stared into his eyes. He himself was swimming in and ocean of emeralds, but he still managed to keep a smirk on his face and his eyebrows in his hair. Sometimes he felt a twinge of guilt for baiting her like this (but she was _so_ easy to bait), but that disappeared as soon as she took him down. They would grapple for a few minutes. Recently, she had come to him, insisting that he fight back when she attacked him. So now, they would wrestle for a bit before he let her get the upper hand and she totally ruined his concentration by sitting on his chest and pinning his hands to the floor. Her face would hover right above his and he had to resist the urge to close the distance and kiss her. Barely resist. Her kiss was definitely worth getting knocked out for, but then she'd have his memories. And she would know how he felt…

Now, Remy watched as Rogue's eyes widened when they met his and then he saw the fear. He was used to people being afraid of his eyes, but- he'd never thought that Rogue… But there it was, fear, fear of him, shining brightly in those lovely emerald eyes. Remy could have cried.

Rogue watched in confusion as Remy's face contorted slightly in a sad grimace. The smirk fell away and the Remy underneath the cockiness crumpled.

"Remy? Remy? Rems, what's wrong? C'mon, LeBeau, talk ta me!"

Rogue stood outside her door pounding. "Open up, Swamp Rat, or I'm gonna go absorb Kitty and come in anyway! (Kitty could walk through walls.) It's my room too!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rogue heard the lock turn. The door swung open and Rogue stepped inside to find Remy curled up on her bed. His futon was folded up and pushed aside.

Rogue quietly approached.

"Rems? What's wrong?"

He sighed and sat up. "Stop pretendin', Rogue."

She stiffened. He never used her name. something was definitely up.

Gamely, she tried again. "Cajun, you've been holed up in here for hours. _What's wrong?_"

He lay down and turned away again.

Something clicked. "Pretendin'? What d'ya mean?"

No response.

Frustrated, Rogue started to get ready for bed, undressing. Stopping for a moment considering Remy's presence, she then shrugged and continued, slipping out of her shirt.

The Cajun didn't stir. Frowning incredulously, Rogue finished changing into her pajamas. He never even moved.

Her eyebrows rose. This was Remy LeBeau. It that failed to rouse him, well. She was beginning to doubt that he could be roused.

She stepped closer to the bed and tapped his shoulder.

"Look, Swamp Rat, Ah, dunno know if ya've noticed, but you're kinda on my bed."

Remy didn't move.

"Swamp Rat? Cajun? _Remy?_" she shook him gently. Mumbling, he rolled over. Rogue couldn't help but smile at the tall, strong young man hugging her stuffed tiger. She reached down and pushed his hair back from his eyes. Those beautiful eyes… one of her favorite things about him. She couldn't believe Jean thought they were scary.

Sighing, she stared at him, sleeping in her bed. It was a full-size, but…

She shook herself. _I don't care!_ She thought fiercely._ It's __**my**__ bed!_

Pulling a blanket from the foot of her bed, she carefully wrapped Remy in it. Then, she turned back her covers and slipped in beside him. His weight pulled a bit, but not too much. She closed her eyes peacefully.

Sometime in the night, Rogue woke up shivering. Usually, the blanket wrapped around the Cajun kept her warm. She was wearing long pj's and gloves and socks, but she was s_till_ cold. She slipped from the bed

Rogue stood watching Remy's chest rise and fall as he slept. Hesitantly, she drew off a glove and pressed her hand onto the fabric of his t-shirt. He was _so_ warm. Quickly, she made a decision. Putting her glove back on, she worked the comforter on her bed down past Remy and then covered him with it. Then, before she could change her mind, she climbed in beside him, sighing in satisfaction at being warm and simply having him near.

* * *

Remy woke with his arm around Rogue. Her compact form was pressed up against him, with her back to his chest. His face was buried in her hair.

They awoke at the same time and jumped out of bed with a yelp.

"Whattaya doin', Swamp Rat?"

"Whattaya mean, 'what am I doin'? How'd I get in-"

"You fell asleep on my bed last night. Ah couldn't move ya, so Ah jus' wrapped ya in a blanket an'…" her voice trailed off and her face went blank.

Remy cocked his head. "An' what, chere?"

"Ah- Ah got cold," she confessed. "In the middle of the night Ah was freezin'. Ya had my extra blanket. Ah- you- Rems ya were so _warm_!" She blushed and looked down. A small smile began to creep onto the Cajun's face.

"Chere, y' didn'-"

Her face was bright red, and she looked miserable.

He nodded. "So y, crawled in bed wit' Remy."

Rogue's eyes shot to his own. "Ah didn'- Remy, we weren't- we, weren't _curled_ up like that last night, well, not consciously anyway. Isn't safe."

Remy looked confused. "Safe?"

She was getting nervous. It was so hard to concentrate when she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, um- ya know, for you. Ah might accidentally touch ya- or, or- or somethin'…" and she got lost in his eyes.

For nearly two minutes they stood there like that, staring into each other's eyes. Then Rogue yelped and tackled him. Rolling him onto his stomach and sitting on him she said, "Stop _doin' _that!"

His voice was muffled. "Doin' what, cherie?"

"That thing wit' your eyes."

He stiffened and she froze. When he tried to get up she let him. She was looking at him with concern, but he was looking at the ground.

"'M sorry, chere, dat m' eyes scare y'. Ah'd change 'em if Ah could."

Now she was confused. "Scare me? What are ya _talkin'_ about, Rems?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Mos' people are scared o' m' eyes. Devil eyes."

She digested that. "Huh. Who woulda thought the devil could be so attractive."

He started to look up but she stopped him. "No, don' look at me or we'll nevah finis h this conversation." He dropped his eyes again.

"Remy, Ah ain' scared of ya eyes."

"Please don' preten', chere. Ah saw it in y'r face yesterday. Y' were lookin' int' m' eyes an' dey scared y'."

She felt her face turn red. If she was thinking about the same moment that he was, she had been scared because she had just realized that she was in love with him.

"Uh, Remy? Really, truly believe me when Ah say that whatevah ya saw in my face, whatevah _fear_ ya saw, it was not directed at _you_ in any way."

He still looked down. "Den why won' y' let m' look at y'?"

She sighed. "Ah tol' ya that-"

"Remy t'inks y' scaredo' his eyes."

She lost her patience. "Remy LeBeau, the reason Ah don' wan' ya lookin' at me is 'cause Ah can' _concentrate_ when Ah'm lookin' inta those doggone beautiful eyes a yours!"

Now he did look up. "Quoi?"

"Remy, Ah don' know if ya do it on purpose or not, but whenevah Ah look at ya eyes Ah can' think. Ya've got _hypnotic_ eyes, Cajun. If ya wanna finish this conversation then either turn off those eyes or don' look at me!"

He didn't stop. "Y', y' t'ink dere _beautiful?"_

Determination lit her eyes. "Downright gorgeous, an' anyone who says otherwise is jus' plain dumb."

He was staring at her. When she tentatively met his red-on-black gaze with her emeralds, she was surprised to see such a joy in his face. She couldn't look away.

"Remy, you're doin' it again."

He was confused. "Chere?"

"With ya eyes, Rems."

Suddenly, they were off. The hypnosis that had taken over her was gone, and she was just staring into the eyes of a very happy Remy LeBeau.

He stepped closer and took her hand. She raised her eyebrows. He leaned closer.

"Ah like y'r eyes too, chere." He bent and kissed her hand, then ran out of the room.

She stood, smiling and shaking her head as she realized that he'd spoken in first person for almost the entire conversation.

Remy was ecstatic. Hyper. Bouncin' off the walls. Logan growled at him to stop jumpin' around so much or go outside.

He went outside.

**A/N: I know it's pretty terrible. I keep finding small plot holes that I wanna fix, but then again, don't want to spend time on. Ha! Once again, I have discovered a magical button that allows me to make the document look the way I want it to. Someday, I _will_ master this cursed document editing thingy-ni-gob.**

**Look, there's the Logan appearance again! If you read my profile, you know that Logan tends to show up at least once in every story. And Romy. Accidentally.**

**C'mon, I had to do at least a small bit on the whole eyes thing. It's a big part of their relationship; him accepting her limitations (well, him trying to find a way around her limitations, heheh), and her acceptance (or adoration), of his eyes.**

**And yeah, I get that it's not all that realistic. Seriously, who falls asleep that fast? I know I don't. I'm such an insomniac it kills me sometimes. One day it probably will.**

**Lol, my friend, Cobra, the first reader/reviewer (though not through ) of this story, was enjoying it so much more than I was eventually. She pushed for the next page every time I got the chance to write. One day, I asked her how she would like the story to end. Should they be in love, in like, in denial, married…? She shrugged, winked mischievously and pulled a Remy. She said, "I don't know, put them in bed." I, of course, was scandalized. *coughcough* Hello, I go to a school where small children could be lurking behind every corner, just waiting to get the jump on you. Beware the tykes… and watch your mouth. Anyway, I actually forgot about her um… request until after writing this chapter and realizing that I **_**had**_** put them in bed. Accidentally. Lol. Whatever.**

**IMPORTANT BIT!**

**Anybody remember the Aussie from the last chapter? He surfaced recently, and strangely enough, didn't come with a name. Indy thinks she should get to name him since she's been around longer, but he begged me not to let her. He is the same age as me and Indy, and he has dark purple-y reddish hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's really a cutie, and very sweet if a bit hyper sometimes. He needs a name, people. So send in your ideas, and I will let you know the winner soon. Check out my profile for a complete description of both Indy and the Aussie.**


	8. Trickery and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution… don't own the song… heck, I don't even own the energy to make up something cute for the disclaimer.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter people. Everyone who reviewed and favorited, and everyone who read even though you did neither, thank you so much. My first ever posting on was actually liked by some people! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I can't tell you how much that means to me. Well I could, but you'd all get bored and exit the page before finishing the story, and we **_**can't**_** have **_**that!**_

**Shout-outs!**

**Eyes For Eternity: My first reviewer and always appreciated. I hope your closet obsession hasn't waned because of my poor attempt at writing. You rock.**

**3Blue3Moon3: Faithful Blue. Stuck it out till the end. **_**Yeah, all 8 chapte's o' it.**_** Shut up, Indy. Thanks for everything, and I hope you continue to read my other (hopefully) coming soon stories. You're amazing, and awesome, and a bunch of other great things that begin with 'A' that I don't want to go look up the exact spellings for.**

**Rogueslove22: Really, you are fabulous, and I thank you so much. I sincerely love getting your review, and I reeeeeeallllly hope you read my other stories when they get around to being posted. TTFN, you rogue, you.**

**scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass: Your reviews crack me up, your attitude keeps me in stitches, and the fact that you actually liked my first ever written fanfiction just blows me away. Thanks a million.**

**DynastyWolf: You came in late, but you totally gave my ego a tremendous boost when you told me that Romy lovers everywhere should read my story. Seriously, I nearly squealed when I read that review. Thank you soooooooo much. **

**yingyanggirl: Thanks so much for reviewing and not telling me that I suck. That really means a lot. ;)**

**Sonar: I don't even know how far you are yet, 'cause after chapter two and three, I haven't heard from ya. But thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked most of it at least.**

**GhostAuthor: Your insights into the Romy relationship were much appreciated. Thanks for reading. You really made my day when you ran to my story after getting a PM from me. **_**Yeah, she's a peach, ain't she, luv?**_** Must you, really? Aussies. Here's to a fellow Pyro lover and awesome author. **

**Roguelover321: I regret to tell you that it is the end, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope the last chapter entertains you.**

**On with the last chapter of When Remy Met Rogue.**

**WAIT!**

**Haha, you thought you'd all get through without me stoppin' ya didn't you? Now just a minute, when has that ever happened? LOL.**

**The Results for the Name the Aussie contest are in and no more will be accepted. I am sorry if you didn't get to vote, but I cannot wait any longer to begin posting a new piece and since I promised myself that I wouldn't post a new piece until this one was finished… yeah. Here's something kinda funny. The people I interact with regularly are so used to me that if I randomly ask them to come up with a name for a teenaged Aussie, they don't bat an eye, they just ask me what he looks like. LOL. Whatever. Here are the "contestants."**

**3Blue3Moon3: Mojo**

**GhostAuthor: Jackson**

**My friend KK: Austin**

**My sister: Jesse**

**Rogueslove22: Ash**

**DynastyWolf: Jake, Darren, and Klaus. (Whooo-hoo, go you, 3 suggestions.)**

**And the winner of the Name that Aussie contest is… ASH! Rogueslove22, I knew as soon as I saw your review, that was his name. The rest of you, calm down, she was the last to submit a name. You all rock, and thanks a million. **_**Ya'll wanna know somet'in' creepy? Indy actually**_** likes**_** dat name! It suits de petite. **__**Hey! Oi'm taller than you are, Indy, ya can't call me little! **__**Watch moi, **_**Ashy**_**! **_**'**_** 'Ey, not fair! Ya can't be messin' up me name already, Oi jus' got it!**_** *sigh* There they go again.**

**Alright, sorry about all that, moving on to the story.**

**Chapter Song: I Won't Say (I'm in Love)… ehh, dunno who sings it, but I'm pretty sure Disney owns it, it's from the movie Hercules.**

Trickery and Confessions

Kurt and Kitty were anxious. It was April 29th, two days before the bet was over, and while Rogue and Remy were clearly in love, neither was making a move.

Kurt growled in frustration. The teleporter was watching the pair from the roof of the mansion. There was a comfortable distance between them as they stood by the pool, talking. He scowled. That distance. That's what needed to be overcome. Rogue's fear of hurting Remy. She'd been working with her powers, and her control really had gotten a lot better (she was up to five minutes now), but she still put a great deal of space between herself and everyone else. He scowled harder, thinking. The best way to contradict fear in Rogue was to get her mad.

Smirking suddenly, the fuzzy blue teleporter disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Rogue was glaring at the pool. She was wearing long sleeves and pants, and the ever-present gloves. Yes it was evening, but still. If she wanted to, she could go swimming. But… Remy.

"Hey, chere?"

"What?"

"Why were y' scared de ot'er day? Y' said it wasn' Remy's eyes, so…"

"It's- Ah can' tell ya."

He looked hurt. " Porquoi?"

She blew out a breath. "Look, Ah'll- Ah wasn' scared 'xactly. Jus', startled. Ah'll tell ya another time."

He stared after her as she walked away.

Scowling, Remy lit a cigarette with the tip of his finger and watched the smoke float over the pool. (1)

Grumbling quietly, Kitty drew back from the statue she'd phased into to spy. They were _so__** stubborn**_! If she and Kurt didn't act fast, they were going to lose that bet. She raised her eyebrows…

* * *

Kurt and Kitty ran into each other in the hallway and said at the same time, "I've got an idea!"

* * *

Kitty sidled up to Remy.

"Hey, Remy, I have a question."

He smiled at her. "Sure, _chaton_, what's up?"

She grinned. "I was like, wondering if, like, you've told Rogue that you're like, in love with her, because seriously, it's like, totally obvious-"

"Quoi?"

She stopped. "Oh, you know, you're in love with Rogue."

"Non, Remy not."

She laughed. "Oh, it's so totally obvious, Remy!"

He gritted his teeth. "Non."

She gave him a knowing look. "Oh, I guess you're scared-"

He exploded. "Remy's no' 'fraid o' anyt'in'!" (2)

She smirked. "Then tell Rogue how you feel about her!"

He glared. "See if Ah don'."

Kitty purred in satisfaction as he stomped away.

* * *

"You love him!"

No Ah don'!"

"Ja, you do!"

"Ah do not!"

"Vell, I suppose zere isn't any reason vhy you _should_ love him…"

"What are ya talkin' about? There is _every_ reason to love him! He's amazing, and sweet, and funny, and perfect, and Ah can't help it Ah jus'-"

"Love him!"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"So tell him!"

She glared at him. "No!"

"Vhy?"

"Because…"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"No," she lied.

"Zen tell him!"

"Fine! Ah will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Kurt snickered to himself and teleported to Kitty's room. They slapped high-fives and went to watch the show.

* * *

Rogue stormed around the corner and ran right into Remy. He caught her as she bounced off his chest.

"Remy!"

"Chere!"

Suddenly it was awkward.

"Um, can Ah ask ya somethin', Swamp Rat?"

"Sure, chere, anyt'in'."

She grinned, pleased with herself for thinking of this. Who better to ask how to declare her love than the King of Hearts himself?

"Oh, Ah need some advice. Ah like someone. Love actually. An' Ah need to tell them. But ah don' know how. So, Ah thought, you know. Maybe ya could give me some advice."

His face fell and she felt her heart fill with hope. Was he upset…? He got his expression under control and said, "Yeah, sure. Um, well, Ah guess you'd better jus' tell him. Jus' right out."

"What if Ah freeze up an' can't get the words out?"

"Does he feel de same way 'bout y'?"

"Ah think so, Ah'm pretty sure…"

He scrunched up his face. "Well, den, kiss 'im."

"What?"

"Jus' do it. Y' been workin' on y'r powers, do it quick."

"What if he pulls away?"

"Take 'im by surprise. Kiss him when he's not expectin' it, an' Ah swear, it'll be much easier t' tell him." (3)

"Uh, okay, ah guess. Thanks, Sugah." She ran off.

_Sugah?_ He thought,_ that was weird. But she's in love with someone else…_

* * *

He was walking around the house dejectedly, scuffing his feet. He rounded the corner…

And Rogue grabbed his arm and swung him around, slamming his back against the wall.

"Chere-?"

And she cut him off with her lips on his, not thinking about her power at all. His eyes widened and he gasped. She pulled away.

He looked shocked. "Chere, y'- Ah?"

"Remy, Ah-"

And then he pulled her back to him, kissing away the words she was trying to say but didn't need to.

"Ya lied," she breathed when he pulled away.

"'Bout what, cherie?"

"Ya said it'd be easy to tell how Ah fell. Ah haven't gotten to say _anything. _

He chuckled. "D'accord, so say it."

She ducked her head. "Ah love ya."

He raised her chin. "Je'taime aussi, Rogue."

"Ah love it when ya speak French, Swamp Rat."

"Terms of affection?"

"Mais, oui."

He grinned wickedly and kissed her again.

She murmured something.

"Quoi, chere?"

"Ah'm not drainin' ya at all," she repeated.

His eyes lit up. "Looks like y' got control."

She started breathing harder. "Remy. Remy, you're doin' it again." Her voice was hoarse.

A mischievous chuckle escaped him, his hypnotic eyes working overtime.

"Cajun, that ain' fair." She was moving towards him, against her will.

"Swamp Rat?"

"Oui, chere?"

"Stoppit."

He laughed. "Not on y'r life, Roguey."

"Remy."

She kept moving.

"Remy."

She was breathing hard and fast. Her emerald eyes were wide.

"Rems."

His beautiful eyes were surrounding her. She was drowning in playing cards.

"Remy LeBeau!"

He grabbed her hands, slipped off her gloves, pressed her hands to his face.

"_Remy!"_

He spun her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Sugah." Her voice was faint.

He smiled and captured her lips with his.

**A/N: It's over! That's the end! Oh, wait, no it's not.**

* * *

A very smug couple smirked at the shocked faces behind them, who were trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

Jubliee was the first to recover. "Awesome!" Searching through her pockets, she eventually came up with the forty bucks she owed the scheming pair, and said, "That was amazing. Definitely worth forty dollars to see. Man, who needs movie theatres? I've got a freaking Romance playing out in my back yard!"

A very, very, smug teleporter and phaser collected their due.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, now it's really over.

(1) Okay, the smoking thing... that's just hot. Seriously. Most of my Romy fics will probably have it in there just 'cause it's so dang hot. And will he ever light it normally? Heck no.

(2) So cliched. But it works so perfectly, non? ;)

(3) Originally, I had this planned as a Kurtty scene, 'cause Kitty's powers are just so much fun to play with. (Picture him sitting dejectedly on his bed because she loves someone else (after he tells her to kiss that someone else), and she rises up through the floor directly under his lips. Awesome no? But it wasn't meant to be...)

**What fun this has been! My first story has been read, reviewed, edited, posted, and read and reviewed again! Yay!**

_**Well, dat be de end o' dis one. Let's see what else we got goin' on, hein?**__** Indy, luv! Can Oi say it? Pleeeeease? Pretty pleeeeeeeasse?**_

_**Dang dem puppy dog eyes. Fine.**_

_**Yay! Alroight, kiddies, it's been fun. See ya in tha archives.**_

_**See there, Indy, Oi didn' mess it up! Honestly, 'ow can ya mess up a foive word sentence? Indy, put tha down, not fair, Oi don' 'ave a way ta defend moiself! Indy, stop! Ahhhhhh!**_

**And so, it continues… later ya'll.**


End file.
